A Bit of Thanksgiving Simming Boredom and Insanity
by Taylor Marin
Summary: Dun-dun-duuuuuunh!!! Wow, been a long time since I have updated this, hehe. Lol, I started this last Thanksgiving... But in any case, chapter 3 is finally here!! IMO, this is funnier than the earlier ones, so enjoy! R&R!!!!
1. Reflections on Thanksgiving Break, Star ...

Disclaimer thing: ((Well, yeah, the main Animorphs are not my own, I just kind of borrowed them for a bit. The plot is my own. ::nods:: The characters who you-have-no-clue-who-they-are-or-where-they-came-from are my own. ::nods:: And last but not least, the lame jokes are my own. ::nods:: And if this is the worst thing you have ever read, be aware that I have a Dracon beam...))  
  
::Marco, Rachel, Jake, and Cassie are sitting in the barn on bales of hay doing nothing::  
  
Marco: "Well, it's Thanksgiving break."  
  
Jake: "Yep."  
  
M: "And tomorrow we'll be stuffing our faces, and there will be relatives in every nook and cranny of the house, and we'll be going completely insane."  
  
J: "Yep."  
  
Cassie: "I refuse to eat any turkey. It's disgusting and cruel and inhumane. I don't know how you weirdos can do something so... So..."  
  
M: "Disgusting and cruel and inhumane?"  
  
C: "Yeah."  
  
R: "I'm bored."  
  
J: "That's nice."  
  
R: "I wanna go squish some Yeerks! Can we go squish some Yeerks? Please?"  
  
C: "I refuse to kill any Yeerks. It's disgusting and cruel and inhumane. I don't know how you weirdos can do anything so... So..."  
  
M: "Disgusting and cruel and inhumane?"  
  
C: "Yeah."  
  
J: "Didn't we do this already?"  
  
R: "Yep."  
  
J: "Thought so."  
  
R: "Does it even matter?"  
  
J: "Probably not..."  
  
R: ::gets up and begins trying to balance a pitchfork upright on the palm of her hand:: "I'm still bored."  
  
J: "That's nice."  
  
C: "We could always go bake a nice, low-fat, vegetarian casserole of some kind."  
  
M: "Yeah, right. We can fall asleep just fine here, thank you."  
  
C: "Okaaay, then we could help our parents clean."  
  
J: "Vegetarian casseroles are more interesting than cleaning."  
  
C: "My point exactly. They're fascinating."  
  
M: "That's not exactly the word I would use."  
  
R: "OW!" ::falls to the floor unconscious::  
  
J: ::looks up from twiddling his thumbs:: "What happened?"  
  
M: "I think the pitchfork hit her in the head."  
  
J: "Oh. Cool."  
  
Tobias: ::swoops in:: Rachel! Rachel, speak to me, are you okay, what happened?!  
  
M: "She can't talk, she's unconscious."  
  
J: "No, duh..."  
  
R: ::mutters only slightly intelligibly:: "She can't take much more of this, captain... The warp core is overloading..."  
  
M: "Woah, is she talking Star Trek?"  
  
J: "Apparently."  
  
C: "Hey, this is an Animorphs fic, not Star Trek! Who's writing this, anyway?"  
  
J: ::shrugs:: "I dunno."  
  
T: Come on, Rachel. It's okay, I'm here, everything will be all right.  
  
R: "Processing... Processing..."  
  
M: ::shrugs:: "When in Rome... We are Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."  
  
OOCTAY: ((Um... Adding to disclaimer: The Star Trek quotes aren't mine either. ::nods:: ))  
  
R: ::shouts:: "By golly, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a bricklayer!"  
  
M: "Oh! I remember that one! It was the one where... Uh, the one with the big tunnel monster thing that looked like a cross between a torn-up rug and a block of red styrofoam."  
  
C: "You guys have like, way too much time on your hands. Either that or you just spend it on stupid things."  
  
M: "Hey, look who's talking, Miss I-can't-fight-Yeerks-today-because-I-have- to-clean-out-some-horse-stalls!"  
  
C: "Are you dissing the activities I choose to participate in?"  
  
M: "Well, I guess so."  
  
J: "Oo! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
  
R: ::suddenly wakes up:: "Hey! There's not gonna be any fights around here while I'm unconscious! Fights are my job!!"  
  
T: Rachel!!! I was so worried!  
  
R: "Huh? Why would you be worried?"  
  
T: You were unconscious!  
  
R: "I was? Wait, who are you? Why's a bird talking to me? Where am I? Who am I?"  
  
J: ::groans::  
  
C: ::sing-song voice:: "Rachel darling... Snap out of it... You already got to have amnesia once..."  
  
R: "Oh, yeah. Heh. Guess I did. Never mind!"  
  
M: "Hey, where's Ax?"  
  
J: "Ax?"  
  
C: "Yeah, he's right, Ax is missing."  
  
Horse: ::trots into the barn and hands Jake a piece of paper then runs off again::  
  
Note: "We hav yore Andulight. If yoo wont 2 c him alive agen, cumm 2 the Yrk pool and get him!"  
  
J: "Yeerks certainly can't spell, can they?"  
  
C: ::hits Jake on the head:: "You don't get it, do you?! Ax has been kidnapped!!" 


	2. A rather odd fight, a not-so-surprising ...

Author's note for chapter two: ((I was bored, so I read a bunch of various simmings, then realized I hadn't finished this, so I said well hey. Yahoogroups is down and I can't work on rps. Nobody's on to chat with. It's cold and wet outside. I'll work on my fic!! And then I open the file and discover I had already written chapter two, so now I'll post this and then write chapter three for ya! ::pause:: Erm, well, dunno why I told you all that, no doubt you're not really interested.. Ah, nevermind...))  
  
  
J: "Hey! Don't you hit me!!" ::slaps Cassie::   
  
C: ::indignant gasp::   
  
R: ::glares at Jake:: "Nobody, and I mean nobody, not even my cousin, is allowed to beat up my best friend."  
  
J: "I didn't beat her up, I just slapped her, and she started it."  
  
R: "RAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!" ::attacks Jake::  
  
C: "Rachel, what in the world do you think you're doing!! Leave him alone!" ::grabs a pillow which conveniently happened to be in the barn and begins walloping them both with it::  
  
M: ::realizes the fight is two-to-one, unfair odds, but decides not to join in since it would be difficult to figure out who was fighting whom, so he climbs up into the loft to keep from getting hurt::  
  
J: ::kick's Cassie's smallest left toenail:: "Don't you hit me on the head like that again!" ::pulls Rachel's hair:: "And you don't attack me, I'm the fearless leader!"  
  
R: ::screams:: "MY HAAAAIIIRRR!!!" ::punches Jake in the nose::  
  
C: ::whaps Rachel with the pillow:: "Don't you dare try anything like that again, Jake's mine!"  
R: ::pulls out Cassie's shoelace and breaks it:: "He pulled my hair!!!"   
  
J: "So? You deserved it!"  
  
M: ::sighs::  
  
C: ::whaps Jake very hard with the pillow, causing it to burst:: "Rachel's my best friend, don't you dare say she deserved to be fatally wounded!"  
  
J: "HEY!!! Whose side are you on, anyway?"  
  
C: "Um..."  
  
M: ::shouts above the din and flying down feathers:: "SIIIIIII-LEEEEEENCE!!!"  
  
::all action stops::  
  
R: ::trips::  
  
J: ::snickers::  
  
::Nicole appears out of nowhere:: "TAYLOR! Stop pulling in things from the Simming!" ::dissappears again::  
  
OOCTAY: ::glares after Nikki:: ((Hey, I can't help it, it was *necessary.* Besides, you haven't even read this to the best of my knowledge...))  
  
M: ::shrugs at the weirdness:: "Um, anyway, so far we have established that Rachel can't have amnesia, because she already did once, Yeerks can't spell, Ax has been kidnapped, and there was a big fight in which no one knew which side they were on."  
  
R: ::fixes her hair:: "Right."  
  
C: ::begins gathering the feathers and stuffing them into a bag:: "So, um, what are we going to do?"  
  
R: ::straightens lipstick with the aid of a handheld mirror:: "No duh, rescue Ax."  
  
M: "I say we go over to his scoop and divvy up the loot."  
  
R: "You'll notice that no one asked for your opinion..." ::brightly:: "By the way, will Ax's rescue involve a big, huge battle?"  
  
J: ::rolls eyes:: "Okay, well, the Yeerks no doubt have infested Ax. Which means they know everything that we do."  
  
C: "Um, that means they know the location of this barn."  
  
M: ::glares at Cassie:: "You so did not have to say that, now the worst will happen. Murphy's law and all that, you know."  
  
::the barn disintegrates and they realize they are surrounded by approximately 37 and one twelfth Hork-Bajir warriors::  
  
Animorphs: "AAAAAAAHHH!!!" 


	3. A talking Barbie, several ST characters,...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs, the talking Barbie, Star Trek, or Remnants. ::noddles:: I kinda don't own the original simming, either, but hey. Has that ever stopped me before? Hehe, and you'll notice I didn't say I don't own Nicole... Mwahaha! When she is not online, I make it my personal job to torture and control her! ;-)  
  
Nicole: ::whispering on sidelines somewhere out-of-character:: ((Eeeew, 1/12th of a Hork-Bajir??? What does that look like?))  
  
OOCTAY: ((Ah, don't be icky... It's like its foot and ankle, probably; I dunno! I can't do math!!!))  
  
::talking Barbie appears:: "Math is *haaaard*!!!"  
  
OOCTAY: ::nods:: ((Exactly. I've taken that as my new life's motto- it's replacing "Blame the stove!" and "When France sneezes, all Europe catches cold."))  
  
OOCNI: ((You are so strange... And you still shouldn't be pulling in things from the Simming! Be original!))  
  
OOCTAY: ::makes a face:: ((But... But... I don't wanna be original!! It's your fault for not being online so we could do this together. That would be much more fun. ::sigh:: But in the mean time I'll try to surprise you... Won't work, but I'll try.))  
  
C: "Oh MAN!!! My dad is so gonna kill me!!!" ::looks at the charred remnants of the barn::  
  
M: "No duh... And now we don't have a meeting place any more."  
  
R: ::shrugs:: "At least Taylor's not ignoring us any more."  
  
J: ::groans:: "Taylor is writing this...? No wonder."  
  
OOCNI: ((No! No! They would not say that! Only Katie can tell who is writing the simmings!!!))  
  
OOCTAY: ((Hrmph. Fine.)) ::scrubs the past two lines and rewrites::  
  
R: ::shrugs:: "At least we're not being ignored any more..."  
  
T: I am, for some reason...  
  
R: ::gasps indignantly:: "That is so true!!! You've only had five lines in this entire thing, poor dear! Writer-dude, get with it, or heads will roll!!!"  
  
Barbie: ::wandering around aimlessly with that annoyingly ugly smile:: "Math is hard... Math is hard..."  
  
Hork-Bajir: ::who from now on will be abbreviated HB:: ::disintegrates Barbie::  
  
J: "Oh yeah, there are Hork-Bajir."  
  
M: "No, duh! We're surrounded!!"  
  
J: ::looks around:: "Hm, guess we are." ::sighs heavily:: "You know, this is so annoying... Get attacked, almost get killed, make an attack, almost get killed; I think there is a pattern."  
  
R: ::morphing Hoshi Sato, because she is totally better than T'Pol!!!:: "Whatever... Look out, I've got this phaser set to kill, and it's on wide-beam dispersal!!!"  
  
OOCTAY: ::frowns:: ((No... That doesn't work... Hoshi is a wimp, and Rachel is a wacko. She has to be B'Ellana.)) ::magically transforms her but nobody notices::  
  
R: "Wait, what am I doing? That's stupid, having it on wide-beam!! This'll be over in, like, no time!" ::changes the settings on the phaser, also turning it to a lower power::  
  
M: ::glares:: "How come Rachel gets the most lines?!"  
  
ICTAY: ::not actually appearing, merely a voice:: "Cause she's the coolest. Now shut up."  
  
M: ::shrugs:: "Okay."  
  
OOCTAY: ((This is getting boring again... Hmm...))  
  
::Mo'Steel, Yago, and 2Face appear in the ranks of the Hork-Bajir::  
  
Yago: ::steps forward with his perpetual smirk and shoots the phaser out of Rachel/B'Ellana's hand::   
  
R: "AAAHHH!!! My nails!!! You messed up my nail polish, dork!"  
  
::all the Animorphs have by this time morphed into their respective battle morphs::  
  
J: WhatEVER, Rachel! Get a grip and morph something, uh, slightly more useful?!  
  
R: ::whines:: "But on Voyager B'Ellana is so cool!"  
  
M: Seven is better, everyone knows that. And besides, Rachel, B'Ellana is smart.  
  
R: "Are you saying I'm dumb? And blonde? And an airhead?"  
  
M: ::laughs sardonically:: You may think what you wish...  
  
R: "Cause I'm not!"  
  
C+T: ::are being ignored...glare at the author...::  
  
T: I wonder if this is being written by a mouse... Then I could eat him/her...  
  
C: No you couldn't, cause that would be mean.  
  
T: What, you want me to starve? I thought you'd gotten over that!  
  
C: ::sniffles dejectedly:: All I'm saying is that they are poor, innocent little mice, and you have no right to be eating them. It's sadistic.  
  
OOCTAY: ((Eh, well, that's long enough for a chapter. Tune in next time to find out what has actually happened to Ax, what becomes of the Hork-Bajir, miscellaneous Remnants characters, the ignored Cassie and Tobias, and, finally- Wait, I can't give away *all* my secrets!! Nevermind!)) 


End file.
